Monster Cash
The castmates Owen ,Gwen ,Heather ,Duncan ,Leshawna ,Geoff ,DJ ,Lindsay ,Bridgette ,Trent ,Harold ,Beth ,Izzy , and are dropped off by a bus to the set of Total Drama Action after ending in a fourteen way tie for a million dollars. Chris picks them up in a cart and gives them a tour of their new temporary home. It is revealed the losing will walk the "" (a ratty red carpet) into the "Lame-o-sine". As they are driving around the set, Chris begins to talk about how this was once a set for a monster movie, until the star had some "problems". As it turns out, the star is not an actress, as imagines, but a mechanical resembling a dinosaur. Chef, wearing a motion-sensitive suit, controls the monster. Chris explains how the first challenge is to race to a set of trailers before the monster can catch them. Everyone, except DJ (who has fainted), races off the cart and hurries toward the trailers with the monster in hot pursuit. One by one, each castmate is deposited into a moon bounce when the monster catches them. Soon, only Owen is left. When Chef finally locates him, the monster attempts to pick him up to put him in the moon bounce. However, Owen is too fat and heavy, and the monster breaks down, leaving Owen to find the trailers. Ten hours later, Owen finds the other and releases them from the moon bounce by pricking it with a needle. Then they go to the second part of the challenge. As each castmate enters the new mess hall Chris explains how the teams will be divided into boys versus girls while the cast-mates see a delicious-looking feast set upon some tables. Owen erupts into a feeding frenzy and eats everything on the table. Chris, annoyed, explains how the food was plastic and foam core and the challenge was to find the key hidden inside the "food". Then Owen burps up the key, and wins the challenge for his team. Owen is mow starting to suffer because of the prop food and is offered medical attention, which he initially refuses. For winning the reward, Owen gets to choose from two trailers where the boys will bunk and where the girls will bunk. As it turns out, one of the trailers had been crushed under the monster's feet during the first challenge, and the guys assume that Owen will choose the unharmed trailer. Instead, Owen chooses the crushed one (saying that "it had more character"). The guys start yelling at him until Chef makes the monster (repaired) crush the other trailer as well. Later, the trailers are fixed and the castmates figure out where they'll be sleeping. The boys decide with relative ease, Duncan sharing a bunk with , calls a bunk and Geoff calls the one under his, while and Owen split one, leaving alone. No one wants to share a bunk bed with Heather, so the girls draw makeup brushes (there were no straws) to see who will bunk where. and share a bunk, Gwen and share, and Leshawna and Izzy share a bunk, leaving Heather with two bunks of her own, and with Gwen saying "Yeah, we really need to work on our math." Later, early in the morning, Chris yells into a megaphone to wake the castmates up, and asks what will be in store for the castmates in the next episode. As the closing line, he says, "McLean out!" Off-screen, the monster roars and Chris asks if someone "will please put a wrap on that monster." Category:Season 2 episodes